


Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, GFY, Lover's Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; never have been, never will be…damn it. The story, however, is.
> 
> Prompt: Cordelia/Oz, Revenge isn’t always sweet
> 
> Written for the Spring of Cordy LJ community. Thank you, Spikesredqueen, for the prompt! I hope you like this, sweetie! Big thanks to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Written: March 19, 2015  
> Word Count: 643

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

The step gave way, but just as she was about to drop, maybe to her death, there was Oz. She’d only seen Buffy move that fast before. He caught her as she started to fall and pulled her up next to him. For being so wiry, he was really strong. It must be the wolf in him.

He held her close as she shook in his arms; fear, anger, hurt, it all swirled inside her until Cordelia thought she’d scream. When she heard Xander call out to her, her only thought was to get away. She couldn’t look at him, not right now. She’d do something she’d eventually regret; oh, she’d enjoy it in the moment, but it would come back to bite her.

She really wished she’d remembered that later.

Oz led her out of the factory without a word and she was grateful. Not like she wanted to talk. Once they were back in his van, Oz just drove aimlessly. Periodic growls filled the air and from the corner of her eye, Cordelia thought she could almost see the wolf pulsing under his skin. There was something about Oz now, something feral, a word she never would have applied to him before, even though she knew what he was. She should have been frightened, but she wasn’t. She’d actually never felt safer than she did right now.

He eventually pulled off at Kingman’s Bluff and put the van in park. It was a clear night and the breeze wafting in through the open windows felt good on her heated skin. She felt jittery, like she was going to shake apart, and she cursed Xander and Willow for making her feel that way. She cursed herself even more for letting Xander get close enough that he had the power to hurt her.

Cordelia jumped when Oz covered her hand with his own. She looked at him and saw the same pain in his eyes that she was sure was in her own. When he lightly tugged at her hand, she didn’t resist. She settled into his lap; it felt like she belonged there.

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Oz reached up to brush her hair away from her face. She leaned into his touch and went with it when he drew her closer to him. The first brush of his lips against hers was gentle, a polite query that she answered by parting her lips and swiping her tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned deep in his chest and tightened his grip on the back of her head.

Things got a little hazy after that.

She let herself get lost in sensation, the feel of Oz touching her and making her feel…so much more than hurt. The front seat of his van wasn’t the most comfortable place, but she couldn’t deny that they made it work. Oz might be a little guy, but not where it counted, and he definitely knew his way around a woman’s body. 

As they both came down from their peaks, reality reasserted itself, and Cordelia realized just what they’d done. She looked at Oz in horror and saw the same realization on his face. Tears burned her eyes as he pulled her close, letting her bury her face in his neck. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down her bare back even as she felt her shoulder dampen from his tears.

Revenge wasn’t always sweet. Sometimes it was bitter and foolish and made everything so much worse.

She had no idea what was going to happen next, and honestly, she was too drained to think about it just then. The fallout wasn’t going to be pretty, she knew that much.

It was the Hellmouth after all. The fallout was _always_ ugly.

-30-


End file.
